If You're Reading This
by Ailarii
Summary: He left to go fight in the war leaving his beloved wife, Sakura, behind. When she gets a depressing letter from him she colapses. Based on the song If Your Reading This. First oneshot. SakuWhoever.


Ok well I've wanted to write this FOREVER! But I've just been too lazy to do so! But tonight I was VERY bored so I decided: What the hell?

Ok well first off I got the idea for this from Tim McGraw's song _If Your Reading This_. I do not own Naruto, the song, or anything…no matter how much I want to. Though I did alter a few of the words.

The italic parts are the lyrics to the song and are also the letter that Sakura gets. You don't have to listen to the song but if you want to then you can.

And just to say this now and get it out of the way: No I do NOT say her husband's name in this so you can pin him as whoever the hell you want him to be!

First oneshot, please be nice!

* * *

Sakura was at her house working on filling a report from the mission she had just come back from. She had to escort a man back to his village. Now normally he wouldn't have needed it, but with the war going on, every person needed to be escorted to wherever it was that they were going.

_Speaking of the war…I wonder how he's doing…_

**Oh you know that he's doing fine! He **_**is**_** a great shinobi after all!**

_Yeah, he is…that's one of the reasons I married him…but can you honestly blame me for being just a little worried?_

Sakura's inner sighed, **No, I guess I can't. You—we—love him so I guess it is only natural.**

_Normally I'd say something about the 'we' thing…but_

**You really need to stop worrying! The only thing that it'll do is make you sick with it and make him worry about you!**

It was true; Sakura had been worrying herself almost sick over her husband. He went off to fight in the war that had developed between the nations. Tsunade had made her stay in Konoha so she would be able to treat wounded shinobi that came in. But she'd been begging for a real mission lately and so Tsunade had given her the escort one.

_Argh! Ok you need to shut up now so that I can get back to this report!_

**You know I still don't get why Tsunade-shishou let you go on such a dangerous mission in your…**_**condition.**_

_I'm not that far along yet! I'm only a few months! I'm not even showing yet…_

**Yeah well I still say it's reckless.**

_Would you just let me get back to my report already??_

**Fine, if you hate me **_**that**_** much!**

Sakura ignored her inner and got back to her report…one minute later there was a knock at her door.

"Looks like the universe just doesn't want me to finish this…" Sakura said as she got up and went to the door.

She opened it to find and ANBU standing there, "Does Tsunade-shishou need me?" She asked the ANBU.

"No Sakura-san. She sent me here with a message from _him_." He held out his hand and in it was an envelope with his name printed neatly on it.

Sakrua's face broke into a smile—she hadn't heard from him in weeks! She grabbed the note from the shinobi's hand and thanked him as she closed the door.

If the ANBU weren't required to wear their masks then Sakura would have seen the dismay and pity in the man's eyes. But she couldn't see his eyes so she didn't even have the slightest idea of what the letter contained.

She hurried over to her desk and opened it to read what it had in store for her.

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you're reading this, then it must have happened. I had a strong feeling it would when I went to fight in this war .Please understand that I wanted to fight for my country and most of all for you and our soon-to-be family of three._

_You know my love of songwriting and poetry…well I incorporated it into this letter…perhaps it will ease you pain._

_I love you Sakura. Always remember that,_

Though it was only the first part of the letter she knew what had happened. Tears sprung up in her eyes falling over in an endless waterfall, but she knew that he wouldn't want her crying for him, not yet, so she continued with the letter. She did always love the poems and songs that he wrote.

_If you're reading this  
And My mama's sitting there  
Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here  
I sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

She remembered the old deck of cards that he had and how they'd play war sometimes when he brought them.

_  
Well I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with Kami  
And we're both watching over you_

Sakura could feel the tears now gushing out of her eyes and her body was being racked with her harsh sobs. She could barely see the paper through her tears and her hand shaking so much. But she kept on reading…for him. For this was probably the last thing that she'd ever have that could connect him with her and her with him.

So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home

She knew that his mother would've wanted him to go to a peaceful place…. She could almost hear him singing it to her and wanted so bad to just turn around and have him standing there singing it to her…

If you're reading this  
Half way around the world  
I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fights like me  
Stands up for the innocent and the we

She looked down to her stomach and smiled some through her many, many tears. This note and the life inside of her were the only things left that connected her with him…she'd never let either escape her, ever.

_  
I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes_

He never wanted to be a shinobi, she recalled. His father had been an excellent shinobi and wanted him to follow in his shoes…but he never wanted to.

So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
I'm already home

If you're reading this  
There's gonna come a day  
When you move on and find someone else  
And that's okay  
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Where soldiers live in peace  
And angels sing Amazing Grace

Sakura thought how absurd it was that he could ask her to move on. They shared a love that no one had ever had before, she knew that. But she also knew that he's want her to be happy. But at the same time, she knew she'd never move on.

So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
And if you're reading this  
If you're reading this  
I'm already home

_I love you Sakura. Please do try and move on. Don't forget about me but please, for me, be happy with life. I'll be watching over you. I love you and please take care of our little girl. Train her well._

_Your dear husband._

Sakura collapsed then on the floor of her apartment sobbing her eyes out. She wrapped her arms around herself in an empty attempt to maybe keep herself together, with the note still in her hand, crushed just as her heart was.

* * *

Ok first oneshot please review and tell me how bad it was!!!! Lolz jk….but please do leave a good-ish review!!


End file.
